During aircraft maintenance operation, interior portions of the propulsion system may need to be accessed. Access may be gained by actuating one or more portions of the nacelle from a closed position to an open position. One or more portions of a nacelle may be held together by latches. If a latch fails to release, the latch may need to be removed so that the nacelle can be opened. Latch removal may lead to damage to portions of a thermal protection system (“TPS”), which typically comprises insulating thermal blankets fastened to nacelle components to protect them from radiating and convective heat from the engine. This may cause an aircraft to be grounded until the TPS can be replaced, which is detrimental to the availability or utilization rate of the aircraft.